


Reaction

by JaneDavitt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, Drabble, Episode Related, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-21
Updated: 2010-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-08 04:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set immediately following 'The Benders', no real spoilers. Dean has to make Sam see something important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reaction

"Hey, I was the one in the cage; how come you get to go to pieces?"

"You weren't - I didn't know where you were."

He can't put it any simpler than that. The leaves blow across the road with a desolate whisper and Dean halts Sam with a hand that moves from an arm to a shoulder to a face.

"Don't - don't _ever_, okay? Not ever."

Both hands on Sam now, touching wind-chilled skin with a desperation that storms through him.

Then Sam starts to shake and they're clinging, hitting, fists slamming, mouths hungry and they're alive and Sam's here.


End file.
